


Not a Soldier Named Er

by keptein



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four times, Tony felt the whole “near death”-thing was overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Soldier Named Er

After four times, Tony felt the whole “near death”-thing was overrated.

In Afghanistan, he nearly died because of his own creation, and then because of that “not building a Jericho to help dangerous terrorists”-thing he had going on.

In Malibu, he nearly died because Obie was a bastard, because Tony was apparently such a shitty person he couldn’t even rely on his own fucking father figure, because Howard had a shitty taste in friends.

In Malibu, again, of palladium poisoning, he nearly died because of his own creation – again – and because he needed didn’t technically exist yet.

In New York, he nearly died to save planet Earth from an alien invasion and the enslavement of humanity.

To be honest, sometimes he felt he should’ve ended with that one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title references the myth of Er as documented by Plato.


End file.
